


The Sharpest Tool in the Bed(room)

by ryanblazewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kinks, Knife Play, Knives, M/M, NSFW, idk but it has knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanblazewood/pseuds/ryanblazewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky things. Thank yous to Kassie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpest Tool in the Bed(room)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, kinky knife usage.

It had been a few days since they last met for such events. It had been a long few days. They'd both been busy with moving to a new office and barely had any personal time. Ryan hated it. Ray, however, was tolerating it. He was always better at tolerating it, especially since he loved to tease, and waiting was a crucial part to teasing. But that's beside the point. The point was that they hadn't had any personal time to get together at Ryan's house for some *fun*. And that was disappointing, giving the amounts of stress both had been suffering from.

It was Thursday. It was Thursday the 20th and it was the first day in who knows how long that Ryan and Ray could be together again. As soon as both bodies made it through the archway in the kitchen of Ryan's house, rough kisses were exchanged with such grace and need, it looked like a ballet. They danced across the tile floor, slamming into walls and drawers. Ray's back made contact with a flat wall and that's where they stayed. Ryan reached behind himself to grab for something, but the purchase his hands made was not what he intended. Albeit what he ended up with was better than what he wanted.

Ryan intended to grab a hand towel. Just large enough to tie around Ray's delicate face, and be used as a temporary gag. However, Ryan was not holding a towel. It wasn't cloth at all. Ryan brought his hands to pull up Ray's shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. He smirked, and watched Ray's pupils dilate out of fear. He watched in slight fear as Ryan pressed the back of the knife to his shoulder, dragging it down to trace his hips.To be honest, this wasn't the first time ray had imagined being handled with knives. This wasn't even the second time he imagined it. He just- actually, he could imagine Ryan wanting this. He seemed like the kind of guy.

He let Ryan tease him, drag is across his chest, tracing his collar bones and Adam's apple. It was tantalizing.

When Ryan began kissing him again, harder than before, Ray felt the knife press gently into his throat, and God, the feeling, the euphoria that created drove him straight home. He pushed himself up more, thirsting for more of this behavior from Ryan.

"So, you like this, yeah?" Ryan asked, pulling away from the kiss, a bridge of saliva connected between his and Ray's lips.

"Y-yes." Ray whimpered, the knife rubbing rough on his skin.

"Good to know." Ryan's smirk turned to more of a smile, and he dove back down onto his smaller counterpart.


End file.
